Circles
by hannahpie45
Summary: Everyone knows that in most cases, the guy leaves the girl when he finds out she's pregnant, but never the other way around. When Sonny's life goes in circles, she's brought back to the things she was running from, but now, she has a baby at her side. R
1. Old Friends

**Circles**

**1.**

**Summary: If you leave something, you can only go so far before you come right back to it. Life is a circle; you will never get away from everything and stay away from everything without you coming right back to it. This is what happens to Sonny Monroe and her 4 year old daughter when they are invited to a reunion for the Condor Studio stars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Wish I did, but sadly I don't…**

**(Sonny)**

I sat on the blue metal bench watching the happy little girl run around and play on the playground. Watching the happy little girl with out a father. Watching _my_ happy little girl play without knowing her father. Without ever hearing about her father. Without ever talking about her father. Without ever talking about Chad Dylan Cooper.

I, Sonny Monroe, have a daughter with Chad Dylan Cooper, and he doesn't even know.

My daughter, Demi Mackenzie Cooper Monroe, has lived her four years of life without ever knowing she had a father. **(Wow, I sound so deep, I mean really! Look at the summary and the first couple paragraphs of my story! Jeez! I sound like a physiatrist or something! I'm making it WAY too dramatic so far… but I can't help it!)**

You may sound confused my now… I was at first too… for me, I figured everything out, but made a HUGE mistake. No, the mistake isn't having my daughter, NO WAY, I love her to DEATH! The mistake was leaving the best boyfriend I ever had with too many questions, with no answers, and no communication.

I left Chad for fear, for fear of rejection. I left because after 2 years of dating him, I was pregnant.

I, Sonny Monroe, was pregnant with Chad Dylan Cooper's daughter… OK now I think we've established that already, back to the matter at hand.

I've been invited back to Hollywood; I've been invited to be on a reality show for the most famous shows and actors/actresses to come out of Condor Studios. I was invited back to my old life.

I looked back at my daughter playing on the swing, sitting next to a little blonde girl on the swing next to hers. The little blonde girl looked almost two; she was sitting in one of those toddler swings, the ones you can't fall out of.

She had a woman about my age, 23, with blonde hair, pushing the little girl lightly. The woman was facing the opposite direction, her back was to me, but I feel I knew those blonde curls from somewhere.

Realization suddenly hit me… TAWNI!

I voiced the name out loud and the woman stopped pushing the little girl and turned around.

Her face showed confusion then shock then complete joy covered her whole face as she ran to me.

I stood up and embraced my blonde best friend from so long ago.

"Sonny! OH MY GOD! I've missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!" she said while we were both squealing and jumping around.

Demi walked up to us holding onto the blonde little girl's hand from the swing next to her.

"Momma?" she asked tugging on my jeans.

"Demi, meet Tawni, she was my bestest friend EVER from Hollywood!" I said happily and stopped hugging her.

"Oh My GOD! This is the little girl Demi you've told me about?!" Tawni said and looked down at her.

I nodded and picked her up. Tawni did the same with the little blonde girl.

"Wait- is that your daughter?!" I asked and motioned to the girl in her arms.

"Yup, this is Claire Ann Conroy" she said.

"CONROY?! As in JAMES CONROY?!" I asked in disbelief, my mouth hanging wide open.

Tawni just nodded, "Yup, I married James" she said, "about a year and a half ago"

"And how old is Claire?" I asked.

"Almost 2, I had her about 2 or 3 years after you left" she said and adjusted the little girl, Claire, in her arms to her other hip.

"So you had her, then you married James?" I asked.

Tawni nodded; "Yeah, he proposed to me about 3 months after Claire was born" she said and sat down on the blue bench I was sitting on earlier.

"Wow, I've missed so much" I said, "I just got here about 3 days ago and I find this out? Wow…" I said and sat down with her on the bench.

"Well, the only reason I'm here in town is for the reunion show Mr. Condor set up" I said, "I've been in Wisconsin all these years"

"I know that, you told me right before you left" she said, "But I want to tell you about Chad"

I froze at the name

"Uh, what happened Tawni?" I said nervously.

"Um, he is… well here let me explain from the very beginning" she said, "The day you left was the day I had to tell Chad you weren't coming back. I slowly walked to the Falls set and to Cooper's dressing room. I had a few tears in my eyes because I knew you weren't coming back for a long, long time. I slowly broke the bad news to him and he just crumbled. He was sad and depressed for months. He kept blaming himself for you leaving and all, I never told him about you having a baby- like you told me to. But now, you have something to explain to him because… he'll be on the reunion show too"

"What?!" I screamed, "I thought it was only for So Random! cast members!"

"No, not really, it was for the biggest names to come out of Condor Studios, which included Chad and the Mackenzie Falls actors as well" Tawni told me.

"Oh No, I can't tell him about Demi!" I said at the verge of tears.

"It'll be Ok Sonny! We just need to find a way to tell Chad about her and finally get this off your chest… I bet you've been feeling really heavy about keeping this HUGE secret from the WHOLE WORLD!" Tawni said and stood up again.

"Come on! I want you to come to my house form a while, I NEED to show you my MANSION!" she said and dragged me along with her.

I buckled Demi into her booster seat as Tawni buckled Clair into hers. I followed Tawni down a busy Highway and to a quite yet large neighborhood. She drove to a large light blue and white mansion right at the end of the block.

I got Demi out of her booster seat and followed Tawni inside the large home and to the large front door.

Tawni pushed open the doors and handed Clair over to some guy in a tux who was waiting at the door.

"Can you put Claire to bed for me Jeffery? I need to catch up with an old friend" she said.

Jeffery nodded and walked away with the sleeping little girl in his arms.

Tawni showed me her whole house; she showed me almost every square inch of her property. I saw the wedding pictures of Tawni and James hanging in a lot of the rooms in her house. I stayed at Tawni's for a while before finally going home to get some sleep. I was tired and today was just wearing me out.

I hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as hectic as today was… but then again, tomorrow is the day the reunion show starts filming. Yup, tomorrow will be worse than today.

**HEY! I hope you guys liked this first chapter! And yes, I know there are already a lot of the these kinds of stories about Sonny having a kid and Chad not knowing, then they finally meet again and she has to tell him about their child.**


	2. Both Hearts Break

**Circles**

**Chapter 2**

**(Sonny)**

I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking of how terrible today will be, and how hectic only yesterday was. I sat up in my bed-after hearing the alarm clock going off-in the master bedroom, of the fanciest suite, in the Beverly Claire Hotel. **(I made that up; I don't know if it's real or not though)**

I was now up and walking around, getting ready to go to hell A.K.A. the new movie set. I changed out of my warm and cozy pajamas and into skinny jeans and a navy blue tee shirt. The size of the shirt was an Adult Medium; and this brand of clothing runs small, that's right, I worked off all the baby fat! I look pretty much the same as when I left, only a little bit older.

I brushed out the tangles in my hair, putting it into a lose bun, then brushing my teeth and applying a little bit of make up. I looked decent, fairly pretty for a stressed out mom at the moment.

I woke Demi up, she was in a toddler bed, the hotel provided for us, and they heard I was coming, but between only me and the manager, she is the only one in the hotel who knows about Demi. She had two male employees bring up a small toddler bed, not telling why though. I was glad she was keeping that a secret.

I got Demi dressed and ready to go to the set. Apparently, Condor Studios is still up and a popular TV network, even after the cancellation of 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls'. We will actually be shooting the first episode in the new studio that was just recently built. After that we will be sent to a house out on private property, owned obviously by Condor Studios. That is the house we will live in for about a year or more. I really wasn't looking forward to this, but I couldn't back out of the show now.

I had now just buckled Demi into her car seat and was heading off to the studios; my nerves were killing me, increasing with every foot closer we got. Right as I thought I was about to explode, not really though, I turned into the parking lot and parked in the space that used to be mine. To my surprise, the space still had my name on it.

I opened my door, closed it, then opened the backseat doors and got Demi out of her car seat. She stood beside me as I got out some of her toys from the backseat, my purse, and a small backpack full of books for Demi, she can't read yet, so I read them to her.

I closed the car door and handed Demi the backpack, she put her arms through the straps, carrying it on her back. I stuffed the small toys we brought with us into the bag also, so I only had my purse in my hands now. I grabbed onto her hand and we started walking up to the stage door entrance.

My stomach suddenly jumped to my throat, my nerves kicked in again. I was trying to calm myself down, although I didn't succeed at it.

I pushed open the doors and walked inside. Suddenly feeling cool air hit me, almost like it was trying to wash over me, it was almost like it was trying to flood my head with all the memories of my teenage years here. I felt a tear roll down my check at all the happy memories, all the fights, and the tragedy that happened here.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, I was looking down at the ground at this time, before lifting my head and spotting the blonde curls of Tawni's hair.

"Tawni!" I whispered loudly, I didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to me, she turned around and smiled. Walking back to me, while still holding Claire, she gave me a one armed hug. Which I eagerly returned then said "Tawni, I need you to go along with this, you are the only one who knows about Demi, and so I'll need you to pretend you don't know who the father is, you just know I have a girl OK? If Chad knows that you know, he'll get suspicious and eventually find out, and hate me… can you please keep this a secret?"

"OK first, Chad could never hate you, second, fine I'll keep the secret, and third, would you mind helping me explain to our former cast that I married James? We've kept that a secret just like Demi, because we had our wedding on a small island, trying to keep as far away from the press as possible because they didn't even know we were dating" Tawni rushed.

"Sure thing Tawn, you help me, I help you" I said and we proceeded down the hallway, coming closer and closer to the lounge where everyone was told to wait. I was glad we were on carpet, which muffled our footsteps, or everyone would have heard us coming.

"Tawn, can you take Demi in there with you? I need to go use the bathroom" I said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Sure thing-wait, are you just trying to get out of going into the lounge, by making up the bathroom excuse?" she accused.

"Maybe… Tawni, she could pass for your daughter, she has blonde hair, blue eyes; no one would suspect anything, I just can't work up the nerve to walk in there with a little girl" I said.

She sighed "Fine, but I'm going to say that she is my niece, who I had to watch today" she said and walked into the room.

I stayed in the hallway for a few minutes, before walking slowly into the room. As soon as I stepped in, my eyes immediately found the blonde headed actor I loved. He had his head in his hands; eyes closed, and he was leaning as far back as possible in his seat, letting his head rest on the back of the couch. There were some couches and chairs spread around the room, all together the room looked nice, it reminded me of 'The Falls'.

The person sitting down next to Chad, was Portlyn, who happened to look up.

She gasped and hit Chad's arm.

"What?" he replied, head still laid back in his hands.

"You may wanna look at this" she stated, while I just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't want to" he mumbled.

"Oh, I think you do…" she stated.

"Ugh, fine! What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"See for yourself…" she said, pointing in my direction.

Chad turned his head to face me, his eyes sad, dull looking. He looked at me, and his eyes suddenly brightened, the sparkle returned. His whole face lit up.

He jumped up from couch, running over to me, wrapping his arms around me in the process.

"Oh, My God... I can't believe this" he whispered in my ear.

There were tears in his eyes, I couldn't blame him though; I was already sobbing into his shirt, sadly failing at choking them down.

Every person in the room was now looking at us. They attention was caught by Chad's sudden movement, running over to some one who just walked in.

There were sudden gasps going through the room.

Everyone suddenly jumped up to greet me, Tawni, to keep up an act, like I haven't seen you since you left kind of thing, even all the 'Mackenzie Falls' actors joined into a group hug.

Chad stayed put, holding me close to him, and us being surrounded by all our friends and coworkers. After a few more seconds, Chad decided to share me with everybody else, he let go of me, slightly stepping back, letting me hug all of my other friends.

"Sonny!" a voice said from behind the whole group, right as I was hugging my last friend in the group.

I turned around, only to find my old director, Marshall.

All the So Random stars came running to him. Hugging him tight in a group hug, just like a few seconds ago with me.

"Marshall!" we all cheered at him.

"Hey kids, well, I probably shouldn't say that, considering you guys are all grown up now" he joked and hugged us all back.

We let go of him and stepped back, giving him some space.

"My, My, My, you kids have grown up, I can't believe it's really you" he said, looking at us all.

I can believe him when he says that, for example, me, I am taller, my skin is darker-I took Tawni's advice about the tan-, my hair is a lot longer, and it's slightly passed my waist, and also dyed black.

Zora wasn't the quirky 13 year old girl she used to be, she was now 17 for crying out loud! She let her hair grow out, and it was down, not up in spiky ponytails like it used to be. She was wearing a bright pink blouse, and a red and black skirt. A SKIRT! She never wore stuff like that, ever! She even had heels on! Pink heels! She wasn't that little tom boy kind of girl anymore.

What surprised me mostly, was Nico and Grady. Nico, after I remember, him being the skinny, kind of weak guy. He was now buff! When I hugged him, I could feel his muscles squeezing me. He wasn't as skinny as he was either, he grew out a little bit, not much, like he was fat or anything, but he has abs now. Like I said earlier, I could feel his muscles when I hugged him.

Grady… Grady was surprisingly fit also. He wasn't the chubby kid from years ago, he lost most of the fat around his stomach, like Nico, he also had abs. His face wasn't completely round-ish like it used to be. He had a more chiseled face and chin. He had strong arms too, his muscles flexed, when I hugged him.

Now Tawni, she didn't change much, only her face looked a little bit older than she did from 4 years ago. Her style stayed the same, always the girly girl, but now she had some competition in that category; Zora was close behind in the girly girl stage.

Tawni sat back down with Claire and Demi, off in the corner of the room.

"You missed it Sonny, Tawni just came in here with two little girls, but she claims one is her niece..." Nico stated, walking back up to me.

"Yeah, I know about them, the older looking one is her niece" I lied, trying to act like it was no big deal, obviously knowing Demi was mine "The younger one is Claire... Tawni's daughter" I added.

"Uh, Sonny, do you think we should tell them now?" Tawni asked from behind, standing up "because I think she should now, to just get it over with"

"Yeah, sure Tawni" I said and we stood in the middle of the room.

"Um, ok, can we have your attention please?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. THe room quieted down. I turned towards Tawni and quickly nodded.

"Well, Tawni here, has something she would like to tell everybody... Tawni?" I redirected, letting her speak now.

"Uh, well.... as you can see, I have a daughter, but I also have a husband...." Tawni trailed "...I don't really know how you guys would take it, but.... I'm married to....uh...well, it's uh... Sonny do you mind telling them?" she asked sheepishly, chickening out.

"Ok, sure, well... Tawni's lucky husband just happens to be James Conroy" I said, after a moment of hesitation.

'What a jerk' I heard Chad mutter from behind us. I slightly chuckeled at the memory of 'James the jerk' and 'Even a bigger jerkthrob than Chad', but I smiled at the thought of Chad and I on our first 'fake date'.

There were some gasps going through the room as the news sunk in, but an even bigger surprise for them, and me too happened...

Demi had toddled over to me, without me realizing it, and tugged on my skinny jeans... that wasn't the big surprise for them... the surprise was when her little voice rang through the room saying "Momma, I bored"

Suddenly, Tawni's news didn't seem as important at the moment, becuase all eyes fixed on me and the little girl at my side.

I quickly turned, facing a shocked Chad "Momma?!" he asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"Now I really can't believe this" he said, anger and hatered filling his voice and he stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Tears blurred my vision, as they threatened to fall and crash down to the floor. I tried my hardest to choke them down, but the prevailed and streeked down my cheeks.

**I am SO sorry for not updating this in forever! But I'm hoping this long-ish chapter will take care of that! I really hoped you guys liked it! Review please!! I will be so grateful!!!**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**=)=**


End file.
